<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты не хозяин мне by Viktoriada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361418">Ты не хозяин мне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoriada/pseuds/Viktoriada'>Viktoriada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Songfic, Thought Projection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoriada/pseuds/Viktoriada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Харли порвала с Джокером и сожгла все мосты, но из сердца просто так не вырвешь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты не хозяин мне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Харли не считала дни после разрыва с Джокером, хотя в настенном календаре постоянно появлялись новые отметки. Она привыкла себе лгать, и от этой привычки так же трудно избавиться, как бросить курить. Курьер только что доставил два бургера с картошкой фри и колой, а это значило, что очередной вечер Харли проведет дома, просматривая мультики или сопливые мелодрамы.</p><p>Вчерашний фейерверк на месте уже несуществующего химического завода вдохновил в Харли новую жизнь. Как ей казалось. Вернувший домой и увидев рисунок бывшего бойфренда, с торчащими ножами в нарисованном лице, тоска неведомым образом прорвалась назад, в область груди. Среди множества голосов в голове Харли один звучал четче других: "Правильно ли ты все сделала?". Завода, который создал ее (в который она сама прыгнула!) больше не было, но осталась она сама: некогда Харли Квинзель, подающая надежды гимнастка, а затем и доктор в области психиатрии - в итоге Харли Квинн, которая тоже является творением Джокера. Бледная кожа и татуировки только подтверждали это.</p><p>- Может стоило тогда взорваться вместе с тем заводом? - спрашивает она у пустоты и глухо хохочет про себя.</p><p>Харли подбирает с пола пакет с едой и раскладывает все на маленький журнальный столик. Думала, что после подрыва завода придет домой и будет строить планы по возвращению себе статуса Королевы Готэма. Но при виде жалкого рисунка сразу же раскисла и подвергла свой и так туманный разум сомнениями.</p><p>- Ха! - тишину разрывает громкий смешок.</p><p>Рисунок на стене останется, так Харли решила, ведь навыки обращения с ножом сами с собой улучшаться не будут. Любой навык быстро забывается, если его не отрабатывать. А зависимость просто так не проходит. От нее люди лечатся годами, кому как не ей знать об этом? Харли выливает кетчуп на картофель и принимается за "романтический ужин для себя любимой", как охарактеризовала про себя эти посиделки.</p><p>- По телику одна мура, - разочарованно комментирует сводки новостей то с бывшим возлюбленным, то с Бэтменом. Новости Готэма всегда были скучными, потому что однообразные до тошноты. Джокер ограбил, Бэтмен поймал, Джокер убил, Бэтмен задержал и так до бесконечности. Харли теперь их обоих одинаково ненавидела.</p><p>Устав щелкать по каналам, Харли в итоге сдается и выключает телевизор. Никакой радости больше нет, эйфория прошла, а фейерверки в глазах померкли. Она начинает жадно поглощать картофель фри, щедро политый кетчупом, лишь бы только слезы снова не начали идти. Харли почти заплакала, когда услышала, как девушки у клуба говорили, что без Джокера она ни на что не способна. Пустое место.</p><p>- Мистер Джей тоже так называл меня, и я не плакала! - говорит себе вслух, хотя прекрасно помнила, как один раз приняла эти слова слишком близко к сердцу и тихо рыдала над разбитой раковиной. Что поделать, она привыкла себе лгать.</p><p>Харли откидывает пульт от телевизора в угол комнаты и принимается есть остывший бургер. Мир ей надоел, Готэм тоже, вместе с Джокером, Бэтменом и всеми остальными. Хочется взорвать все, и с какого-нибудь корабля наблюдать, как огромные столбы дыма займут место ненавистного города. Харли вспоминает, что у нее часто бывают приступы морской болезни. Бургер невкусный, и она запивает его огромным количеством колы, чтобы перебить ощущение резины на своем языке.</p><p>- Где взять столько колы, чтобы улучшился вкус жизни? - снова спрашивает кого-то невидимого в комнате.</p><p>Внезапно за окном раздается песня. Харли никогда ее не слышала, но мотив напоминал что-то из шестидесятых годов. Спокойная и размеренная музыка, как волны в холодном бассейне, Харли мимо воли начинает пританцовывать свисающими с дивана ножками. Затем она слышит слова, которые исполняет певица:</p><p>Ты не хозяин мне,<br/>
Я не одна из тех милых дур.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ты не хозяин мне,</em><br/>
<em>Не запрещай мне гулять, с кем хочу.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Харли спрыгивает рывком с дивана, откидывая остатки бургера, и выглядывает в окно. За столиком забегаловки прямо под окном сидела девушка-подросток и держала в руках маленькое радио. Харли ничего не стоит покинуть свое убежище, выйти наружу и отобрать радио у какой-то малолетки, но музыка так расслабила ее, что ей не хотелось выходить из этого состояние. Харли продолжает свой танец у окна, лениво поднимая руки над собой и повторяя слова словно заклинание:</p><p>- Ты мне не хозяин. Ты мне не хозяин. Ты мне не хозяин, Мистер Джей.</p><p>Новая мантра успокаивает ее и возвращает в ту легкость, которую она испытывала, глядя на разноцветный химический фейерверк. Кажется, в глаза снова появляются огоньки, когда взгляд случайно падает на треснувшее зеркало. Харли запоминает слова, чтобы потом найти эту песню в Интернете и скачать ее себе куда-нибудь.</p><p>- Для начала нужно будет раздобыть телефон.</p><p>Финальные аккорды возвращают силы, и Харли кружится по своей маленькой квартирке в вихре эмоций под громкий припев:</p><p>Я молода, мне нравится такой быть.<br/>
Свободна я, мне нравится такой быть.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Жить так, как хочу я жить.</em><br/>
<em>Свободно думать и говорить.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Мысленно благодаря неизвестную девчонку за поднятое настроение, Харли берет второй бургер и выбрасывает его в окно. Раздается истошный вопль, и, судя по не таким уж высоким интонациям, он принадлежал мужчине. Харли громко смеется и плюхается обратно на диван.</p><p>- Долго же Мистер Джей газлайтил меня все эти годы, - говорит она себе, допивая оставшуюся колу. - И поэтому многие недооценивают меня. Ну ничего, скоро весь Готэм узнает, что я не какая-то там игрушка! Не чертова "Галатея"! А что я Харли гребанная Квинн!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>